


live it down

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [36]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpay’s found herself agreeing to letting Gabriella Montez crash on her couch when she comes to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live it down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **femslash100** 's challenge #472 - _critical_. Takes into account events of _Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure_ in that Shar lives in New York now. Also: shut up, that film was adorbs.

A string of emojis and a non-committal text or two, and Sharpay’s found herself agreeing to letting Gabriella Montez crash on her couch when she comes to New York.

Sharpay looks down at the winking yellow faces in a whatsapp message box and groans, allowing herself a melodramatic flop into a chair that there’s no one but her to see.

She’s not been able to rid herself of her chequered high school past as much as she’d like, what with her brother insisting on long-distance dating the school’s star basketball player, and everyone else plaguing her on facebook. Sharpay has no idea _why_ ; it’s not as though she was ever nice to any of them.

Anyway, Gabriella is Gabriella and Sharpay agreed before she knew what she was doing; it’s not exactly the first time this has happened. She shoots off an annoyed text to Ryan, who sends back a: _you’re fooling no one, sis_ , even though he’s in supposed to be rehearsals right now.

Gabriella peels off the bus all curls and grin and a crumpled skirt that Sharpay hates, and lilac ballet flats that she hates more, and bounces over with that energy and delight with the world that Sharpay refuses to have, even when things are going her way.

“Miss me?” Gabriella asks, eyes twinkling, and once Sharpay kissed her at one of their reunions, and Gabi kissed back.

It was awful.

“Of course not,” Sharpay snips.

Gabriella laughs, loops their arms together, and says: “me neither.”


End file.
